


Dancing Groove

by whirlpoolsleep



Category: CW Network RPF, CWRPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dimples, M/M, boathouse, perving on dimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirlpoolsleep/pseuds/whirlpoolsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN_Masquerade prompt: "Jensen's a little obsessed with Jared's dimples. In fact, his favorite thing to do is stick his dick in them. And Jared? Well, Jared just likes Jensen's dick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Groove

It’s fall, but Texas still hasn’t gotten the memo; it’s going to be a warm Halloween again, Jensen can tell. This is his favorite part of the day, when the sun sinks into the lake right at the horizon and the sky flares orange and red and pink, but the water is navy and calm. He can feel the tickle of lake water and sweat sliding down his back into the dip above his trunks. 

“Yo,” he says to Jared as he looms over him, blocking out the last bit of light, “sun's down, you don’t need your glasses anymore, douchebag.” 

Jared leans up on his elbows, pushes his sunglasses up to hold his hair back. “Was just soaking up the last rays before you came back, river rat,” he smiles wide, “you’re dripping on me.” Jared looks Jensen up and down, takes in the way his trunks cling to his hips, his thighs, his half-hard cock.

“Do that again,” Jensen says as he rubs himself unconsciously, “smile for me.” And Jared does, bright and big. “Love your smile. Fuck, your goddamn dimples, Jared.”

“Okay.”

“What?” Jensen asks. His hand stops moving and his eyes go wide and confused, eyelashes wet and dark. 

“I said ‘okay’. If you want to fuck my dimples go for it, perv,” Jared says. He knows how much Jensen loves his dimples; is forever poking them with his fingers, uncooked spaghetti strands, his tongue, but this is a step past that playful shit so he leaves enough sarcasm to his tone that he can play it off, back out if Jensen thinks it’s weird or stupid.

Instead, Jensen cups himself hard before peeling his shorts off. He sits squarely on Jared’s chest, feels Jared’s breathing go quick and shallow under him. “Can I?” he asks, just a bit unsure, “Seriously? You’ll let me? Always wanted to, but…”

Jared’s answer is a nod and another grin, mouth closed, corners of his lips pulled up high so his dimples are deep and pronounced, the lamps around the docks throw shadows and light across his face and make his eyes shine, and Jensen’s last bit of resolve is gone. He doesn’t even remember grabbing his dick, doesn’t remember getting fully hard, all he knows is he’s watching himself rub the head of his cock right along that divot next to Jared’s smiling pink mouth, the roughness of a day's worth of stubble scritch-scratch-catching deliciously along the soft, sensitive skin. He slides his dick across Jared’s mouth, watches as Jared’s mouth opens and his tongue licks at him. Jensen pulls back a fraction, lets himself feel a few of Jared’s quickened breaths puff over him, before moving to the other dimple, a mix of saliva and precome easing his slide. Somewhere in the back of his brain Jensen notes that this dimple is deeper, broader, and he digs the head of his cock into it until he almost feels Jared’s teeth through his cheek. 

Jared notices and somehow smiles harder and Jensen is done, he’s coming right onto Jared’s perfect face, into that perfect dimple, watches as it fills and floods over and runs down Jared’s jawline. Jensen's chest is heaving and Jared’s is heaving under him; he reaches forward and works his come into that dimple before stealing a deep kiss from Jared as the boat continues to rock gently.


End file.
